FroKero
FroKero '(Japanese: 'フロケロ FuroKero)' '''is the owner of the Frog Ornament Shop, he sends you on a worldwide delivery. After delivering all the frogs, you will get a personal green Frog Ornament for the successful deliveries. Quotes *"We're a Frog Ornament store. They're actually pretty popular. Everyday we're swamped with orders. However, it's pretty hard to have to make them and deliver them all by myself. You look like you've got some spare time. Would you help me out a little? I'd appreciate it if you could work as a delivery boy." *"Oh wow, thank you. Didn't you say you had a lot of free time... You must really be kind to help. Well, I'll have you deliver this for starters? I'd like you to deliver this to Cadence. That's Cadence of this town. I believe he lives near the RT Shop. Thank you!" *"Hey, nice job today. You really helped out a lot. Here's 300{insert monetary unit} for your help today. By the way..." *"That one is for Mayor Poonk. You know where the Mayor lives, right? Thank you!" *"This order is for Sammy. He lives on the other side of the river. In one of those red roof houses. Thank you!" *"This is for Garma. He lives in the neighbourhood of Mayor Poonk. Thank you!" *"This is for Kirisa. She lives next to the RT Shop. Thank you!" *"Wow, you've memorised all of Echo Forest? You're a professional deliverer now. The next delivery isn't for this town though. It's for Grunge Garden. What? You're from Grunge Garden? That's great! You know Hillary then? I'd like you to deliver this to her. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's a sticker for you. Put that on your body and you're now a Class A Frog Deliverer. What? You're not happy? Please don't say that! You're the only one I can depend on." *"Oh, thank you very much. I'm giving you a raise for all your hard work. Here's 400{insert monetary unit}. By the way..." *"This one's for Scratch Mountain. It's for someone named Dunk. I believe he likes to collect books." *"This one's for Babaldy of Grunge Garden. He's the one with the garden." *"This is for Nobu of Noise City. He's the master of the Livehouse Club Q. He orders every year from us." *"This is for RisaRisa at Scratch Mountain. She's never inside her house, but outside, so be careful. Oh yeah, let me give you this horn. When you honk your horn, the moving cars will stop for you." *"This is for ChoroMoa of Scratch Mountain. ChoroMoa is also never home, so be careful. He should be near the Piano Bar." *"This is for Ponce of Noise City. He lives on the third floor of the same building as Club RT." *"Heck! Is it getting a little harder? What if I give you another raise? Here's 600{insert monetary unit}." *"This is for Chunk of Noise City. I think he's near Club RT. He's in an average apartment, on the fourth floor." *"This is for Hayden of Scratch Mountain. He's often driving at the top of the river." *"This is for Souza of Grunge Garden. He's out driving around, but make sure you deliver it to him." *"This is for Akiban of Noise City. On the second floor of the apartment, next to the one I had you go to the other day." *"This is for Hotep of Scratch Mountain. Go to the cave behind the waterfall." *"This is for Taska driving around Noise City. Look for a bright red car." *"This is for Orphe of Grunge Garden. Look inside the water. Good luck!" *"This is for Kuwal who lives in a sewer somewhere in Noise City." *"This is a gift for you. Thank you for everything. Oh, I'd like to also give you this. I'm really grateful for all that you've done. Thank you!" Trivia *His name is most likely to represent the manga series "ケロロ軍曹 Keroro Gunsō" (known as Sgt. Frog overseas) as the series took place back since 1999 before Choro-Q HG 3 came out. He was seemingly named after Keroro the frog. *He gives you a green frog that is green like Keroro. *His name is a portmanteau of "'fro'g" and "'kero'''" (which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "ribbit"). Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Echo Forest Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters